villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolf (Make Mine Music)
The Wolf is the main antagonist of Peter and the Wolf and Lambert the Sheepish Lion. He was represented by the French horns in the musical story. His vocal sound effects were provided by the late Jimmy MacDonald. History ''Peter and the Wolf'' (Original Symphony) The wolf is the main antagonist of the symphony Peter and the Wolf. In the middle of the story, The Grandfather mentioned that a wolf might come out of the forest, because the meadow is a dangerous place. No sooner had he and his grandson gone, the Wolf came out of the forest. A Cat climbed up a tree near the cabin, because it saw the wolf. A Duck jump out of the pond and the Wolf chased it, until finally he caught it. And with one big gulp, he swallowed it. He walked round and round the tree looking at a bird and the cat. He saw a boy named, Peter command the bird to distract him. While the bird distracted the Wolf, Peter caught the wolf by the tail, and pulled him. The Wolf tried to get loose, but Peter tied the other end of the rope to the tree, and the Wolf's jumping mad the rope tied to his tail even tighter. Peter, and a squad of three hunters took the Wolf to the zoo. Everyone could hear the Duck quacking inside the the Wolf, because the Wolf in his hurry had swallowed her alive. ''Make Mine Music'' ''Peter and the Wolf'' The wolf appears in the segment Peter and the Wolf, once again as the main antagonist. He appears when Peter, Sasha, Sonia and Ivan come to hunt him. When he appears, he scares Ivan, and chases Sonia, where he supposedly eats her. Peter and his animal friends fight against the wolf and with the help of some hunted who were called for help by Sasha, the wolf is tied and defeated. It is later revealed that Sonia managed to survive, and when the wolf is carried away, she and Sasha go to join the parade as the short ends. ''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' In Lambert the Sheepish Lion, the wolf returns once again as the main antagonist. In this short, he tries to eat Mrs. Sheep, Lambert's adoptive mother. When he hears Lambert roaring at him for attempting to eat the lion's mother, he drops his vicious streak and becomes incredibly cowardly (to the point of running for cover) and emits Goofy's trademark yell when he is pushed off a cliff by Lambert. The narrator also shows sympathy for the wolf when he points out that the wolf clung onto a berry branch during his fall and that he wouldn't starve, making the wolf seem more pitiful than threatening. Quotes Gallery Images Badwolf.jpg|The wolf in the Make Mine Music segment Peter and the Wolf Mmm12.jpg|The wolf, Peter, Sasha, Sonia and Ivan Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-3267.jpg|The wolf's evil grin Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-3078.jpg|The wolf's evil eyes Gdsfrty.jpg|The wolf's defeat in Peter and the Wolf Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-22h42m52s97.png|The wolf in Lambert the Sheepish Lion Wolf.png|The wolf is about to eat Mrs. Sheep Lambert_the_Sheepish_Lion_1247016320_0_1951.jpg|The wolf's defeat in Lambert the Sheepish Lion Theme Audio Sample Trivia *The wolf is represented in the short by French horns, but it is not mentioned in the short. Also in the original symphony, the wolf is represented by French horns. *The wolf's design served as the influence for Scar in The Lion King. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Imprisoned